The present invention relates to a gantry roof support for supporting the roof of a passage.
Various types of roof supports are known which comprise articulated track carrying frames which are mutually spaced apart and arranged to clamp the tracks against the roof and floor of mine workings or the like. Such supports are either self propelled or are hauled or pushed by anchoring means.
A support of this kind is described in particular in French Patent Application No. 76 01961 (publication No. 2 339 057).
Another support is described in U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,571,444, equivalent to French Patent Application No. 76 19718 (publication No. 2 356 809).
Such supports must be installed relatively close to one another in order to withstand the ground pressures to which they are subjected. Consequently they do not permit the easy circulation of equipment, and still less easily the passage of machines.
An object of the present invention is to provide a support which can be used in particular in headings and which permits the passage of machines by leaving clear a large surface on the floor, that is to say the "wall" in mining parlance. This object must be achieved as well as good support for the roof, in order to protect personnel and equipment against accidents caused by roof falls. These objects however, cannot be achieved by means of a rigid shield on the roof, because the irregularities of the roof would give rise to poor distribution of the load. It is therefore necessary to have a support offering at the same time a large passage width and good flexibility of adaptation to irregularities of the roof.